


Маленький принц.

by allayonel



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Доктор пообещал Розе Рождество в Париже и выполнил обещание, вот только временной отрезок выбрал не самый удачный.<br/>Кроссовер с историей Франции и одним очень известным литературным произведением. Немного грустная история.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Маленький принц.

Мальчик уже почти дотягивался до окошка. Еще пару месяцев, и он сможет выглянуть. Так хотелось посмотреть, что творится снаружи, но, даже подпрыгивая, он не мог разглядеть ничего, кроме низкого серого неба. Трудно жить, когда ты такой маленький. Агата говорила…

_Мой малыш… все будет хорошо…_

…говорила, что он вытянется, не вечно ему быть такой крошкой, меньше Шарлотты, меньше, чем был братец… Он не помнил братца. Помнил, как тот дергал его за волосы, как смеялся, когда Агата выходила из комнаты, как лежал на белых простынях, а глаза блестели от лихорадки… Вспомнить лицо не получалось. Курносый нос или картошкой? А волосы,— какого цвета у него были волосы? Теперь братец спит… Агата говорила, что он не проснется до Страшного суда. Но она ошиблась. Суд был, а спящие не восстали. Или тот суд был не достаточно страшным?

Когда мальчик вспоминал, мурашки бежали по телу. Хорошо, что его не заставили идти в зал заседаний. Люди там так кричали, что слышно было за дубовыми дверями. Чужие, незнакомые голоса перебивали друг друга, а потом… потом он слышал, как заговорила мама. Он кинулся к дверям, но огромный солдат с жуткими усами поймал его за воротник. Жесткие, сильные пальцы… можно было крутиться ужом, но вырваться — на это не хватало сил. Мама говорила тихо, ничего было не разобрать. Она не знала, что он здесь. Бедная мама! Как она изменилась!..

_Ангел мой, не сердитесь на вашу матушку. Она очень вас любит и придет поцеловать перед сном!_

До того, как началась  _катастрофа_  мама много смеялась. И давала конфеты. А потом всем было не до конфет.

Он помнил много военных, много чужих людей, которые вторглись в его маленький мир. Агата крепко держала его за руку и обещала никогда его не оставлять. И конечно не исполнила обещание. Какая разница, что не по своей воле? Он остался один. Без Агаты. А без нее мир стал совсем другим. Зато подобрела мама.

Эти люди спрашивали, брала ли она его в постель. Конечно брала! В этой крепости было так холодно, что можно было согреться, только обняв друг друга под тонким одеялом. Сестричка лежала вместе с ними, но эти странные люди про нее не спрашивали, а спрашивали только о маме. А потом…

_Когда вам будет страшно, представьте, что вы в другом месте. Где нет ничего, что вас пугает. Помолитесь, и ангелы укроют вас своими крыльями от опасностей._

А потом его отправили жить сюда. Люди приходили, говорили, спрашивали, угрожали. Их обувь неприятно стучала по каменным плитам. Лица казались уродливыми. Все эти трехцветные украшения сбивали с толку. Агата говорила, что дети должны много гулять. Здесь ему не позволяли даже выйти из комнаты. Что он сделал? Почему его заперли! И даже до окна было не допрыгнуть...

Он прятался в свой маленький мир. Там светило солнце, а деревья не вырастали ему по колено. Можно было разговаривать со звездами. А вокруг не было ни единого человека. Только птицы иногда летали от звезды к звезде.

Старик с охрипшим голосом приходил, чтобы учить его читать. И, похоже, никого не интересовало, что мальчик уже умел это делать. Старик делал свою работу, а когда его прерывали вопросами или противоречили, сердился и мог сгоряча даже дать оплеуху. «Теперь ты никто! И не думай, что кто-то будет с тобой миндальничать! Ишь чего захотел! Рисовать ему!»

Да, рисовать ему очень хотелось. Он не умел и очень хотел научиться, но на подобное изменение программы старик не соглашался. Наверное, потому что сам не умел рисовать, а признаться стеснялся. Зато не стеснялся прикладываться к пахнущей алкоголем фляжке. Наверное, это была бездонная фляжка, потому что жидкость в ней никогда не кончалась. Однажды старик дал ему выпить. Чтобы согреться. Его стошнило вчерашним ужином, до того отвратительный вкус был у этого пойла. И ничуть это не согревало. Старик соврал. А Агата говорила, что нужно всегда говорить правду.

Месяц назад мальчика перевели в новую комнату, меньше и темнее, чем прежняя. И старик перестал приходить. И его старуха тоже. Вообще никто не приходил. Даже еду просовывали в окошко, как зверю. Сперва он ничего не понял и ждал, потом плакал и кричал, но не помогло. Теперь можно было сказать, что он привык. Представлял, как Агата садится на топчан рядом с ним и рассказывает ему сказки, поет песенки.

_Все будет хорошо, мой ангел! Засыпай!_

_Un renard aimait une rose_

_une rose dans un jardin_

_avant qu'elle ne fut éclose_

_doucement au petit matin…_

Его разбудил странный шум. Жуткий! Невероятный! Необъяснимый! Соскользнув с топчана, служившего ему кроватью последний месяц, он забился по него, завесив серой простыней узкую щель.

Звук все усиливался, заставляя мальчишку вжиматься в стену все больше. А потом появилось  _ЭТО_. Странный шкаф, а может быть высокая карета без колес, возникла из ниоткуда прямо посередине его комнаты.

Сквозь прореху в простыне не так много было видно. Когда странный звук прекратился, он услышал, как открылись дверцы этого шкафа, и кто-то хихикнул.

— Похоже, ты опять промахнулся,— сказал женский голос.

— В масштабах вселенной сотня-другая метров совершенно несущественны, — ответил ему мужской. В поле зрения появилась пара ног и краешек кринолина.

Сердце мальчишки колотилось так сильно, что казалось, эти люди могли услышать стук на расстоянии.

— Я хотя бы по местной моде одета? И где мы?

— Ты же мечтала побывать в Париже.

— Мрачновато для Парижа.

— Поверишь ли, но даже в Париже ночью все кошки серы.

Каблуки процокали в сторону двери, и оттуда снов раздался смешок.

— Заперто. Доктор, я, конечно, могу ошибаться, но это место сильно смахивает на тюрьму.

— Тюрьма — прекрасное место. Можно отдохнуть, привести в порядок мысли, получить второе образование…

— Но не в Сочельник. Кто-то мне обещал Рождество во французском стиле. Начало впечатляющее. Ты собираешься открывать эту дверь, или мне можно возвращаться в Тардис?

— Свобода выбора, одно из основополагающих прав человека…

Что-то щелкнуло, осевшая дверь тяжело заскребла по камням.

— Прошу, мадемуазель. Дамы вперед.

Чужие вышли из комнаты, было слышно, как они осторожно шли по коридору к лестнице, тихо переговариваясь.

Мальчик вылез из-под кровати. Синий шкаф не двигался, не гудел, не подавал никаких признаков жизни. Обойдя его по периметру и прочитав странную надпись над входом, мальчик задумался. Похоже, больше никто изнутри не выйдет. Он осторожно толкнул дверцу, и она легко поддалась. Внутри горел свет. Но нет, войти он не решился. Еще раз глянул на открытую дверь комнаты. Если чужаки так запросто смогли отсюда уйти, может быть, и у него получится? Если удастся пробраться мимо охраны, то… Если бы еще ему было куда идти! Где жила Агата теперь, он не знал, да и осталась ли она в Париже после  _катастрофы_? И вообще, жива ли она?

Вдалеке на лестнице послышался топот, звон, крики. Эту музыку он знал. Можно было догадаться, что так кончится. Сейчас сюда ворвется куча солдат, новый комендант… Не то, что бы они делали это каждый день, но всегда оставалась такая возможность. Не лучше ли обратно залезть под кровать? (Как будто там его не найдут!)

Кто-то бежал по коридору.

Мальчик испуганно дернулся и — сам не понял почему, — полез в этот шкаф. Какая разница, где прятаться, в шкафу или под кроватью? Но внутри… Ему пришлось зажать рот обеими ладонями, чтобы не закричать.

Шаги слышались совсем рядом.

Справившись с онемевшим телом, он юркнул в ближайший проход и затаился, как крыса.

Доктор размял пальцы, как пианист перед выступлением.

— Ну, быстрее же, они сейчас сломают дверь, — торопила Роза, нетерпеливо дергая его за рукав.

— Женщина, эту дверь не сломали орды Чингисхана… так, кажется, я это уже говорил. Склероз.

Он сместил контроллер на два деления, нажал на парочку кнопок и вывернул ручку. Консоль начала мигать, а в колонне задвигались поршни.

— Поехали!.. Хотя, кажется, это тоже уже кто-то говорил... Ну что, продолжим вечеринку?

— Увози нас побыстрее, потом разберемся!

Спустя четверть часа, устроившись с чашками чая прямо на ступеньках в комнате управления, они мило болтали.

— И что это было?

— Моя ненормированная любовь к французской революции. Иногда кажется, я исколесил Францию этого периода вдоль и поперек.

— Бр, революция. Какая гадость! Кровавый террор и все такое?

— Именно. И все такое.

— Ты хотел мне устроить гильотинированное Рождество?

— Вообще-то я планировал сводить тебя на последний бал Марии-Антуанетты. Я слышал, они с принцессой де Ламбаль еще как отжигали.

— Промахнулся?

— Всего лишь на пару-тройку лет, ничего существенного.

— Ну и лицо было у охранника! Ты видел?.. ай!

— Что?

— На Тардис есть крысы? — Роза перешла на шепот.

— Нет.

— А теперь, похоже, есть. Мама! Я не хочу никаких крыс! — отставив в сторону пустую чашку, девушка осторожно поднялась.

— Здесь нет крыс, иначе они давно бы все сгрызли.

— Может, поэтому ты и ошибаешься с пунктом прибытия, что они уже что-то сгрызли? Вон там, в коридоре, за пакетами... Давно говорила разобрать эти вещи и выкинуть.

— Это сувениры! И запчасти!

— В одной куче!

Доктор тоже тихо поднялся и осторожно двинулся в сторону коридора, где затаился предполагаемый нарушитель. Если это действительно крыса, то еще ничего, а если мелкий Рикусет с Вталис Девять, то проблем не оберешься. Эта мелкая гадость пару веков назад действительно оккупировала Тардис и пришлось дезинфицировать кучу помещений. Хотя, когда он в последний раз был на Вталис? Пару веков назад по локальному времени?

Роза не двигалась и практически не дышала. В принципе, она не боялась ни крыс, ни мышей, ни прочей нечисти, но присутствие постороннего существа на защищенной Тардис несколько напрягало. Впрочем, с безалараберностью ее спутника, удивительно, как машина к этому моменту не заросла паутиной или не проросла джунглями насквозь.

Доктор углубился в коридор, где, как ей показалось, она заметила какое-то движение. Слышно было, как он пару раз выругался, запнувшись на что-то и стукнувшись головой, а потом… Что-то свалилось, что-то зазвенело, кто-то пискнул, что-то свалилось опять…

— Ага! Это не крыса! — доктор показался на пороге зала, — Это гуманоид!

В его руках, перехваченный за талию, трепыхался мальчишка лет восьми, изо всех сил пытаясь попасть пяткой по стратегически важным местам удерживающего его мужчины. Но Доктора такое обращение явно не смущало и он мужественно терпел пинки.

— Как ты обращаешься с ребенком! А ну, отпусти его! — возмутилась Роза, вставая в позу. Доктор удивился, но мальчишку отпустил. Тот мгновенно отскочил к стене и замер, переводя взгляд с мужчины на женщину.

— Мальчик, ты откуда взялся? — Роза сделала маленький шажок в его сторону, — Как тебя зовут?

— Надеюсь, его зовут не Девид, — в сторону заметил доктор, — Роз, я бы на твоем месте слишком близко к нему не подходил. Вдруг у него там бензопила встроенная.

— Обещаю больше не показывать тебе старые ужастики, — вздохнула девушка. — Не бойся, малыш, мы не кусаемся. Меня зовут Роза. Он – Доктор. А как твое имя?

Ребенок по-прежнему выглядел испуганным, но сбежать не рвался.

— Я ничего не сделал!

— Все в порядке. Не волнуйся. Никто тебя не обидит!

— И он тоже? — засомневался мальчик. Доктор сделал невинное лицо.

— Я самое безобидное существо во вселенной! — со всей убедительностью заверил он.

— У тебя большие уши.

— А у тебя какие-то претензии к людям с ушами нестандартного размера?

— Нет… просто, ты похож на волка…

— Хм, никогда не подозревал, что основной волчьей составляющей являются уши…

— Доктор, перестань запутывать ребенка. Малыш, хочешь чаю? И печенек с корицей?

— Хо... хочу, — откликнулся тот, но от стены отлипать не собирался.

— Давай так, я схожу за чаем, а ты пока поболтаешь с Доктором, — она повернулась к таймлорду, — И тебе тоже принесу, если будешь паинькой.

Когда она вернулась, сменив дурацкий кринолин на привычные джинсы и прихватив поднос с чашками и большим чайником, Доктор лежал под консолью и возился с проводочками, а мальчишка сидел рядом на корточках и, похоже, донимал его бесконечными вопросами.

— А вот и чай! — провозгласила Роза, — Разбираем чашки!

Работники вылезли из под консоли и подошли в подносу. Девушка дружелюбно улыбнулась и первую чашку налила мальчишке.

Через полчаса, после четырех чашек чая и опустошенной корзинки с печеньем, нежданный гость дремал, прислонившись к ее плечу. Таймлорд устроился напротив и задумчиво крутил в пальцах отвертку.

— Что мы с ним будем делать? — спросил он.

— Дадим выспаться, а потом отмоем! Видишь, какая у него грязная голова — не понять, какого цвета волосы. Кстати, как ты его успокоил?

— Сказал, что мы ему снимся.

— И он поверил?

— Я тысячу лет учился заговаривать зубы экземплярам менее доверчивым, чем этот.

Роза внимательно посмотрела на спутника. За месяцы, проведенные вместе, она уже научилась распознавать, когда за сказанным оставалась еще что-то, спрятанная мысль. Но вытаскивать эту мысль из Доктора клещами она не собиралась. Сам скажет.

— Мы должны его вернуть.

— Понятное дело. Его же будут искать. Хотя, постой. Ты мне так и не сказал, что от него узнал, как он тут оказался.

Таймлорд глянул на потолок, спрятал отвертку во внутренний карман и пошевелил затекшей шеей.

— Ничего такого особенного он не сказал. Иди спать, у тебя глаза слипаются.

— Доктор, что за шутки! Я хочу знать!..

— Завтра. На свежую голову, — он щелкнул ее по носу, поднял ребенка с пола. На его лице отразилась работа мысли: куда его теперь положить? Приняв решение, он направился к коридору. Мальчишка вынырнул из сонного состояния, огляделся вокруг.

— Ты мне снишься? — спросил он у Доктора.

— Я тебе снюсь.

На заплетающихся ногах Роза пошла за ними следом.

Здесь все было иначе. Немного пахло грозой, а остальные запахи он был не в состоянии распознать. Хотя, мало ли что бывает во сне? Или не во сне. Возможно, он болен, и блуждает в видениях. Когда-то с ним случалось подобное. Но это было давно, и он не помнил, чтобы видение было таким реальным, таким подробным. Как бы там ни было, он был счастлив, что его одиночное заключение закончилось, пусть даже это только понарошку. (Если же это по-настоящему… Нет, он не был готов думать об этом.)

Странные люди ему встретились. И дом у них тоже странный. Но здесь было лучше, чем в его комнате, по крайней мере, здесь он не мерз, а то необычное печенье оказалось ужасно вкусным. От женщины приятно пахло — уютом, домом. Как от Агаты. Хотя Агата предпочитала другие духи. А у мужчины были грустные глаза, даже когда он смеялся. А еще — смешные уши! Нет, не волк, скорее, лис, старый и немного потрепанный. А еще, доктор говорил с акцентом — почти шепелявил, слушать такой говор без улыбки было невозможно. Мальчик сперва думал, что мужчина нарочно притворяется, но тот уверил его, что это нормально, что это происки встроенного переводчика. А потом доктор объяснял, куда именно встроен переводчик и спрашивал, как мальчишка попал на Тардис. Тардис — так назывался этот дом. Мужчина целую минуту удивлялся, когда услышал, что мальчик просто вошел в незапертую дверь, а потом две минуты объяснял, почему дом снаружи меньше чем внутри, и каким образом он влез в комнату. От попыток постичь значение слов « Тардис пространственно трансцедентна» у мальчика заболела голова. Слишком много всего произошло, много впечатлений, новых образов, звуков, непонятных вещей. Хотелось закрыть глаза и не открывать их, пока все не встанет на свои места. А потом пришла женщина в штанах, Роза с печеньками, и было так хорошо, спокойно, сытно…

Когда он проснулся — (а что? Сон во сне, такое тоже с ним бывало!) — Роза была рядом. Она перебирала какую-то одежду, сваленную на кресло.

— Я все понимаю, но откуда в костюмерной одежда для ребенка? — бормотала она себе под нос, вытягивая из кучи какие-то странные одеяния.

Он пошевелился в кровати, ощущая давно забытую чистоту и свежесть белья. Женщина оглянулась.

— А, проснулся? Отлично, сейчас пойдем завтракать, а потом я тебя положу отмокать в ванную, не отвертишься, — она положила на кровать полосатую рубашку и грубые синие брюки со странной застежкой. — Ты любишь блинчики? А варенье? Собственно, больше мне нечего тебе предложить. Разве что бананы.

— Бананы?

— Да, их здесь завались! — она подмигнула и пошла в двери. — Туалет за дверью. Я вернусь через пару минут.

Было здорово сидеть за большим столом и уплетать блинчики с вареньем. Сперва над сковородкой колдовала Роза, но потом доктор отобрал у нее орудие труда и занялся приготовлением завтрака вплотную. Девушка с непередаваемым выражением лица следила за тем, как доктор с пафосным «Хо!» подбрасывает очередной блин к потолку. К его чести надо сказать, что из десяти блинов он пропустил только два. Остальные горкой лежали на тарелке — правда, уже не в полном составе. Мальчишка съел половину.

— Ну что, ваше высочество, нравится вам апельсиновое варенье? — доктор подозрительно косился на мальчишку, — Может, переключитесь на вишневое?

Роза фыркнула и еще ближе подвинула к ребенку баночку с вареньем.

— Не сверкай глазами, — обратилась она к мужчине, — уверена, у тебя есть еще одна банка где-нибудь в заначке.

— Просто боюсь, что он лопнет. Кстати, я вас еще не представил. Роза — принц. Принц — Роза. Хотя, прошу прощения, я малость обсчитался. Роза, позволь тебе представить короля Франции, Людовика Семнадцатого.

Роза и бровью не повела.

— Не обижайся, он всегда обзывается, когда в стрессе. А потеря баночки с апельсиновым вареньем сильно ударила по его нервам. И не стыдно?

— А, между прочим, я не шутил, — Доктор закончил с приготовлением и подсел к остальным, сворачивая на своей тарелке конвертик из блина.

— Я не король, — мальчик спрятал руки под стол, опуская глаза. — У короля должно быть королевство. А у меня его нет.

— Королевство — дело наживное, — заметил Доктор, расправляясь с блином. — Хочешь, я подарю тебе целую планету. И ты будешь на ней королем.

Роза переводила взгляд с одного на другого. Это что — розыгрышь? Медленно отходя от шока, она пыталась вспомнить, что об этом периоде истории написано в учебниках, но единственное, что всплывало в голове: короли и революции — не очень хорошо сочетаются. Мальчишка походил на короля, как она сама на императора далеков. Хотя нет, конечно, из мальчишки еще можно было худо-бедно сделать принца, вот только отмыть.

— А блины-то стынут! — заметила она, откладывая обдумывание новой информации на потом.

У отмытого мальчишки оказались пшеничного цвета волосы. После ванны он опять начал клевать носом, и она не придумала ничего умнее, чем уложить гостя обратно в кровать. Стоило найти Доктора и поговорить. А он и не прятался.

— Он что, и правда король? — она прислонилась к косяку двери, глядя, как таймлорд снова возится под консолью.

— Правда.

— И что мы будем делать?

— Мы должны его вернуть обратно. Откуда взяли. Короли не могут так запросто пропадать, — он воткнул отвертку себе в палец вместо необходимого разъема и выругался, сунув пострадавший палец в рот. В этот момент Роза вдруг поняла, что ее беспокоит со вчерашнего вечера. Доктор не улыбался. Даже жонглируя на кухне со сковородкой. Он и по жизни не отличался веселым нравом, но после появления «гуманоида» словно растерял последние крохи жизнерадостности, хотя тщательно притворялся, что все нормально.

— Так, и теперь ты мне расскажешь, что происходит, — она подошла и села рядом. — Что еще случилось, что ты такой бука?

— Все в порядке.

— Я с места не сойду, — пригрозила она.

Доктор посмотрел на нее изучающим взглядом и выдавил улыбку:

— Тебе никто не запрещает здесь сидеть.

— Таааак! — дело принимало серьезный оборот. Он не хотел говорить, а она не могла ему позволить снова все нести в себе. Друзья они или нет, в конце концов. Поймав таймлорда за рукав, она буквально принудила его сесть рядом, завладела пострадавшей рукой и тщательно осмотрела царапину на пальце. Доктор не сопротивлялся.

— Послушай, я может и глупая блондинка, но кое-что в этом мире понимаю. С момента, как появился мальчишка, у тебя испортилось настроение. Ты не любишь детей или что? Мы уже говорили на эту тему. Что бы у тебя не случилось, пожалуйста, не отгораживайся! Я знаю, что мой жизненный опыт по сравнению с твоим, как прыщ рядом с Эверестом. Но это ничего не значит. Я хочу помочь. И не позволю тебе справляться с неприятностями в одиночку, понял? Мы вместе. Когда же в твою упертую галлифрейскую башку это уложится?

— Ты определенно не успокоишься, пока эта информация не привьется окончательно, — он наконец улыбнулся «по-человечески». — Спасибо…

Когда он так смотрел на нее, у Розы сердце начинало проделывать сальто-мортале, кровь приливала к ушам, а слова благополучно терялись. Но такие моменты никогда ни во что не выливались. Либо срочно приходилось спасать мир, либо Доктор сам сбивал градус каким-нибудь странным замечанием. В этот раз он просто уткнулся лбом в ее плечо, а ей ничего не оставалось, как положить руку ему на спину и тихонько гладить, будто успокаивая.

— Ну чего ты? Все хорошо!..

— Да, мамочка, — он негромко и не очень весело рассмеялся. — Роз, у тебя сильно развитый материнский инстинкт. Ты опекаешь всех. Меня. Микки. Твою собственную мать. Теперь этого мальчишку…

— Вовсе не всех… ты что, ревнуешь что ли? К этой мелкой особе королевской крови?

— О, Боже… — таймлорд хрюкнул от смеха и отлепился от ее плеча. — Нет. Это… впечатляет. И… хм, несомненно в определенный период времени где-то в будущем подобный инстинкт может стать причиной того, что ты решишь меня оставить. Семья, дети, Рождество у камина. От меня в этом плане мало толка…

— Мы можем и тут гирлянды развесить, — прошептала она, разглядывая решетчатый пол.

— Но сейчас вопрос не в этом. Я должен… хорошо, мы должны отправить мальчишку обратно. Чтобы не изменился ход истории. Это должно быть сделано.

— И? Только не говори, что его там убьют.

— Нет. Он сам умрет. В той же камере. В возрасте десяти лет. От туберкулеза, как любезно подсказала энциклопедия.

Доктор хотел добавить что-то еще, но передумал, она тоже молчала. Настроение стремительно падало. Нельзя было менять прошлое, и они старательно придерживались этой линии во время путешествий. Только что бы ни говорили правила, но отправлять ребенка на верную смерть – это отвратительно. Но разве есть другой выбор?

— Нам же не обязательно делать это сегодня? — робко спросила она.

— Нет. Что-то сломалось в настройках. Два-три года плюс-минус и местоположение плюс- минус 300 метров при приземлении Тардис нам не подойдет. Нужно вернуться именно в тот момент и в то место, где мы подобрали гостя.

— Поэтому ты ее ремонтируешь?

— Угу.

— Это надолго?

— Не знаю. Похоже, Тардис не горит желанием функционировать нормально. Или из меня такой ремонтник.

— Или вы оба не хотите нужного результата, — Роза кивнула своим мыслям. — Ладно, мы что-нибудь придумаем. Мы всегда выкручивались, и сейчас справимся, слышишь?

Доктор кивнул и снова достал отвертку.

Единственное, что ему не нравилось в этом доме, что тут не было окон. А может, были, но закрытые ставнями, и понять, где они не представлялось возможности. Еще не хватало каминов, открытого огня. Зато ванна была королевской, хотя и не из золота. Роза отправляла его мыться каждый день. И еще, рассказывала ему сказки. И еще, готовила вкусные обеды. И ругала, когда он пытался посмотреть остальные комнаты в доме.

— Там опасно. Понимаешь такое слово? Опасно! Не ходи никуда один!

— Роза, почему вы никогда не открываете окна?

— Хм… Потому что… Зачем тебе окна?

— Просто… я давно не смотрел в окно. Здесь хорошо, но не хватает солнца. Я никогда не пропускал солнце. Оно вставало где-то за стеной напротив моего окна. И я его караулил. Луч сперва падал на стену, а потом сползал на пол. Я хватал табуретку и усаживался прямо под него. Оно такое теплое, солнышко. Оно поднималось, а луч все отползал, а я переставлял табуретку ближе к окну, пока луч не упирался в карниз. И так каждый день, когда не было туч. Однажды я переставил табуретку сорок три раза, представляешь? Было здорово!

— Значит, ты скучаешь по солнцу? — Роза поворошила его волосы, — Почему бы и нет, собственно? Доктоооооор… как там у нас с ремонтом?..

Они слетали на исследовательскую станцию к Солнцу, побродили по четвертой планете в системе Денеба, выяснили, на что похожи кольца Сатурна при ближайшем рассмотрении, познакомились с хлорофилловой расой анголиарцев. Доктор недовольно фыркал, что из Тардис сделали парк развлечений, но даже малолетний «гуманоид» понимал, что это не всерьез.

Роза, как могла, оттягивала момент расставания. Но это не могло продолжаться вечно. Мальчишка заговорил об этом сам как-то вечером, когда она укладывала его спать.

— Роз, а мне можно остаться у вас? Я не хочу возвращаться.

Девушка принялась поправлять одеяло, не зная, что ответить.

— Значит, нельзя? Я понимаю. Я спросил, потому что… ну а вдруг. Чудеса же бывают. Вот — Тардис, к примеру. Которая пространственно трансцендентна, — он сложил ладони под щеку и закрыл глаза.

Роза погасила свет и вышла. В этот раз держать себя в руках было гораздо сложнее, и ее практически трясло, когда она дошла до Доктора.

— Мы не будем его возвращать! Потому что так нельзя! — она стучала кулаками в грудную клетку таймлорда, будто это что-то могло изменить. Доктор осторожно прижимал ее к себе, ограничивая пространство для размаха.

— Хорошо. Не будем.

Девушка отстранилась, внимательно глядя ему в глаза.

— Что? Так просто? А как же история?

— Компенсируется как-нибудь.

— Правда?

— Когда это я тебе врал?

— Ну… Тогда нужно решать, что мы дальше будем делать.

— Действительно, — они с облегчением переглянулись. Проблемы, безусловно, только начинались, вот только на сердце стало гораздо, гораздо легче у обоих.

А утром можно было положить перед мальчишкой большущую энциклопедию и спросить, что он хочет посмотреть. Принц, он же король, он же «гуманоид», он же Луи-Шарль, он же Чарли, зажмурив глаза, ткнул в первую же раскрывшуюся страницу.

Солнце. Огромные кучи песка. Сахара.

От пустыни веяло невероятным жаром. Как из горнила. Песок почти светился белым, а небо… он никогда не видел такого ровного синего цвета! Стоило шагнуть из дверей, как ноги чуть не по колено провалились в бело-золотистое, сыпучее чудо. Мальчик засмеялся, плюхаясь на песок, набирая его полные ладони. В первое мгновение пальцы почти обожгло.

Доктор стоял в дверях, сложив руки на груди, и щурился на солнце. Покидать Тардис он не спешил. Роза срочно убежала в костюмерную в поисках шляп для всей компании. Маленький смерчик крутился в двух шагах от будки.

— Спасибо.

— За что?

— За все. За хороший сон, — мальчик поднялся на ноги и стал спускаться с песчаного холма, оставляя за собой дорожку следов.

— Не отходи далеко, — предупредил Доктор.

— Хорошо…

Было что-то странно спокойное в этом месте. Абсолютно умиротворяющее. Может, то, что на сотни, а может, тысячи километров не было ни единого человека, кроме них? Странно. Уж Доктору то стоило уже привыкнуть к этому ощущению…

Будка чуть дернулась. Песок ручьями потек вниз с холма. Тардис начала крениться, а Доктор вцепился руками в створки двери. Что, черт возьми, про… Секунды замедлились в его сознании, и он видел, предвидел, предчувствовал, ощущал, как сейчас Тардис сантиметр за сантиметром сдвигается по склону, все убыстряясь в движении, — стирая следы мальчишки, что через три секунды, две и шестьдесят долей, две и пятнадцать, синяя полицейская будка неприлично перевернется, показывая небу свое дно, и упадет прямо на…

Сила тяжести? Какая такая сила тяжести? Полторы секунды? Кто здесь, в конце концов, повелитель времени?

Доктор оказался у консоли…

Мальчик оглянулся на звук. Тардис скользила по склону и падала прямо на него. Он ничего бы не успел, даже встать и шагнуть в сторону. Песок держал крепко. Секунда, и…

Будка исчезла без единого звука. Растворилась, как мираж. Только короткий, всего метра три, глубокий след разрезал песочный холм.

Один.

Мальчик закрыл глаза. Почему-то не было страха. Он знал, что за ним вернутся. И потом, это же сон?.. Ничего, Роза и Доктор со смешными ушами найдут его, даже если придется просеять весь песок на тысячи километров вокруг.

А пока, если пойти вдоль холма, а потом подняться на следующий, что там будет?

_Не бойся, малыш. Если прислушаться, то ясно слышно — где-то в глубине пустыни журчат родники._


End file.
